Castiel's favorite flowers
by Joe'swaffles
Summary: Castiel se a pasado varios días leyendo textos de un extraño autor que reconoce como "Wikipedia". En algún punto de su estudio se detiene a recordar como era su vida en el cielo, milenios atrás. [Destiel. Pero más que nada habla sobre la relación entre Gabriel y Cas antes de los Winchester]


**Hola, de nuevo yo publicando algo que no es mío. Paula esta vez me dio algo para decirles y me quedaré solo con ese, espero les guste tanto como me ha gustado a mí. Ojalá le puedan dejar** **algún comentario, para que se sienta motivada a seguir escribiéndonos, siento que lo merece, me encantan sus fics tan empalagosos.**

 **Paula dijo: Este fic estuvo en mi mente durante varios meses pero no estaba segura de como llevar a cabo la ejecución porque me hacía falta algo; ese** _ **"algo"**_ **resulto salir a la luz cuando mi amiga, Brenda, me contó que ella prefería las gardenias a las rosas porque le parecía algo triste ver como las rosas se marchitan y, en cambio, las gardenias al morir desprenden un olor muy agradable. Me pareció buena idea crear una metáfora a partir de eso. Y es por eso que decidí al fin escribirlo para regalárselo en su cumpleaños el pasado 11 de Septiembre. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, BRENDA.**

 **Y así como hice este oneshot para Brenda, quiero dedicárselo con el mismo amor a la hermosa mujer dueña de esta cuenta, Yllaly, porque gracias a ella conozco el Destiel, es mi compañera del fangirleo forever y porque la amo y admiro muchísimo: Sister, aquí tienes a tu Paula para darte amor siempre.**

 **Y a ti, querido lector, espero disfrutes de este pequeño fanfic.**

* * *

 _ **Castiel's favorite flowers.**_

 _ **Prehistoria.**_

 _La_ _prehistoria_ _(del latín pr_ _æ_ _: 'antes de_ _'_ _, y de latí_ _n historia 'historia', este_ _último préstamo del griego ιστορία: 'historia, investigación, noticia_ _'_ _) es, según la definición clásica, el período de tiempo transcurrido desde la aparición de los primeros homininos, antecesores del Homo sapiens, hasta que tenemos constancia de la existencia de documentos escritos, algo que ocurrió en primer lugar en el Oriente Próximo hacia el 3300 a. C.; en el resto del planeta, posteriormente._

Eso es lo que pone el primer párrafo en la pantalla de la computadora portátil de Sam. Dirige la mirada a la esquina superior izquierda en donde lee la palabra "Wikipedia". No sabe quién es Wikipedia (está completamente seguro que nunca ha visto ese nombre en la lista de profetas) pero promete preguntárselo a Dean en la primera oportunidad que tenga. Debe ser alguien importante, parece una persona muy sabia.

Sin embargo lo que más llama la atención del ángel es el hecho de que la definición de "prehistoria" abarca sólo desde la existencia de los primeros humanos. Pero ¿qué hay sobre lo que ya existía antes de ellos? Su padre ha creado al cielo y la tierra antes que al hombre. Se convence a sí mismo de que habrá una palabra en el inglés para definir ese período de tiempo, así que se encargará de buscarla más tarde.

Castiel cree que su existencia sería más sencilla si en la tierra se hablara una sola lengua como se hacia muchísimos años atrás, antes de que los descendientes de Noé emigraran al oriente encontrando una llanura en el país de Senaar donde se establecieron creyendo que sería buena idea construir una ciudad y una torre tan alta como el cielo porque "así se harían famosos y no tendrían que dispersarse por la superficie de la tierra". Torre que mas tarde se conocería como "La torre de Babel".

Recuerda que cuando su padre bajó a ver dicha ciudad Gabriel se acercó a él.

 _-Hey Cassie, acompáñame. Quiero que veas algo._

Ángel y arcángel eran aún muy jóvenes. Cas podía compararse con un infante humano mientras Gabe se asemejaba más a un adolescente. Así que el menor contestó con un vago asentimiento mientras se dejaba tomar por las manos de su hermano quien lo acomodó sobre sus hombros.

Llegaron a aquel lugar del cielo desde donde se puede mirar a la tierra y le fue fácil darse cuenta de que aquellos hombres estaban construyendo la famosa torre. Admiró por algunos minutos la manera tan organizada que tenían para trabajar hasta que una luz fue emitida de la nada, causándole tal encandilamiento que tuvo que llevar sus manitas a cubrir sus ojos. Cuando su visión se hubo recuperado notó que el arduo trabajo de construcción fue reemplazado por miradas confusas.

-¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó Castiel a su hermano quien no podía evitar sonreír al ver aquello.

-Papá les ha hecho imposible la comunicación. Ahora ya nadie habla la misma lengua.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si un solo pueblo logra crear tal cosa, en el futuro nada de lo que decidan hacer les resultará imposible. No puede permitirlo. - Le explicó - Deja de hacer preguntas, Castiel. Te estás perdiendo sus caras de idiotas que no entienden qué sucede. - Sin perder la expresión divertida sacó dos paletas de uva y le dio una al pequeño.

-Espero que te cause la misma gracia cuando tengamos que ir a la tierra para aprender las nuevas lenguas, querido hermano. - Escucharon la voz de Michael tras ellos.

-¿Hablas en serio? - protestó Gabriel.

-No habrás pensado que papá hizo esto solo para tu diversión.

-¡Maldición! - Exclamó Gabe y Cas dejó escapar una risita.

Y así fue. Dios no se demoró en ordenar a sus hijos bajar a la tierra a estudiar los nuevos idiomas creados. Los ángeles, como buenos hijos, lo hicieron. Porque no esta en su naturaleza desobedecer a su padre. Claro, a menos que estén dispuestos a caer.

En el cielo se quedaron los ángeles más jóvenes, entre ellos Castiel, quien sufrió la partida de su hermano Gabriel más que nadie ya que era con el que pasaba la mayor parte su tiempo.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo? - Cuestionó el pelinegro con lagrimas inundando sus ojos.

-Porque tienes que ser buen hijo y quedarte aquí. Pero prometo que vendré a visitarte seguido. - Quiso consolarlo, pero la verdad era que internamente estaba llorando aún más que el pequeño.

-Te voy a extrañar Gabe. - Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba lo más fuerte que le era posible.

-Adiós Cassie. - Se despidió cuando el menor lo soltó y al darse la vuelta para emprender su vuelo no pudo evitar dejar salir una lagrima que bajó lentamente por su mejilla.

Los días sin su hermano pasaban lentos y aburridos. Él cumplió su promesa de visitarlo en cada oportunidad que tenía pero pronto se dio cuenta de que tales visitas eran buenas mientras duraban, pero en el momento en que terminaban se sentía con un vacío emocional inmenso.

En una ocasión el mayor se tomó la molestia de llevarle un regalo a Cas.

-Encontré esto cerca del pueblo en el que estoy ahora. - Le dijo mientras le entregaba un gran ramo de plantas con flores blancas. - La gente les llama gardenias y en el momento en que las vi me acordé de ti.

-Son hermosas, Gabe. Muchas gracias.

Ese mismo día, cuando el arcángel tuvo que marcharse de nuevo, Castiel no se sintió triste, porque las flores que había recibido le hacían sentir que Gabriel seguía con él. Y seguro el rubio se dio cuenta, pues desde aquel día (aún después de haberse rebelado y dejar el cielo) siempre se encargaba de que su hermanito recibiera un ramo de gardenias.

Tiempo después, cuando Cas había crecido lo suficiente como para compararse con lo que un humano conoce como un adulto al rededor de 20 años y en la tierra la virgen Maria daba a luz a su hijo Jesús, Michael se acercó a darle una noticia.

Hoy se inicia una nueva era en la historia. A partir de ahora se le conocerá a este como el año cero y el hombre contabilizara los siguientes años de forma ascendente mientras los pasados se numerarán de forma descendente. Castiel, hermano, antes de irse nuestro padre me ha encargado informarte sobre una misión que se te ha encomendado para el año 2009. Tendrás que ir al infierno para salvar a un hombre llamado Dean Winchester y llevarlo de regreso a la tierra con su hermano Samuel Winchester, con los que combatirás el apocalipsis. Para ello yo mismo me encargaré de que aprendas su idioma.

Gabriel, al enterarse de esto, soltó una carcajada.

-¿Michael enseñarte ingles? - Rio todavía más alto. - Por favor! De todos los que fuimos a la tierra después de Babel yo fui el que mejor aprendió ingles. No puedo creer que quiera que sea Michael el que te enseñe.

-Así lo quiere papá.

-Pues lo único que va a lograr es que no le entiendas nada a Winchester.

El menor rodó los ojos ante el comentario de Gabe. ¿Cuándo fue que su hermano se volvió un exagerado?

Así los años siguientes se dedico a aprender de las lecciones de idiomas de su hermano arcángel y más tarde, para el año 1979, tuvo la tarea adicional de vigilar al hijo mayor de John Winchester a cada momento de su existencia. Hasta que llegó el esperado día de hacer un viaje al infierno.

Salvar a Dean de la perdición no fue cosa fácil. De hecho, no puede negar que llegó a pensar que no lo lograría, pero agradece inmensamente a su padre (cosa que los humanos hacen muy seguido) que al final todo haya resultado bien.

Después tuvo que ir por su recipiente, Jimmy, para poder mostrarse al ojiverde de manera física sin la necesidad de quemarle los globos oculares.

El primer encuentro no fue lo más lindo del mundo. El cuerpo humano del señor Novak recibió varios disparos, además de una puñalada y una muy mala bienvenida. No obstante, la peor parte de ese recuerdo es el instante en el que Winchester empezó a hablar y se dio cuenta de que, si bien podía entender cada palabra por separado, no le era fácil captar el concepto de todas ellas en conjunto.

-No crees que mereces ser salvado. - Dijo el ojiazul con tal seguridad que parecía una afirmación, cuando en realidad estaba cuestionándole al otro si había entendido correctamente el contexto de aquellas frases pronunciadas por su boca.

Michael era un pésimo maestro. Años, SIGLOS de estudio tirados a la basura. Ahora tendría que estudiar por su cuenta, rogar al cielo por lograr aprender un poco y esforzarse gran parte del tiempo por no tomar las oraciones por su sentido literal porque al parecer ese chico al que acababa de sacar del infierno gustaba de usar el sarcasmo y las expresiones idiomáticas.

Obviamente seguía teniendo la obligación de hacer de ángel guardián, pero pronto se las arregló para escaparse de vez en cuando la biblioteca más cercana, casi siempre mientras sus protegidos dormían. Ahí se la pasaba horas y horas leyendo textos que le pudieran ayudar a ampliar su vocabulario aprovechándose de que al ser una criatura celestial no tenia la necesidad de dormir. Esto, sin embargo, no significaba que Jimmy no sufriría ninguna consecuencia, siendo esta la razón de que las notables ojeras aparecieran sin demora alguna. Ojeras que al día de hoy son una característica tan distintiva de Castiel.

En una ocasión, Cas se encontraba en una de tantas bibliotecas leyendo un grueso libro sobre expresiones idiomáticas cuando al dirigir la mirada a la mesa notó que alguien había dejado un pequeño ramo de flores blancas.

Gardenias.

Y venían con una nota:

"Te dije que Michael era un imbécil. Te ayudaría pero sabes que desde que deje el cielo no puedo dejar de esconderme. Tendrás que seguir con tu lectura, hermanito.

Pd. Sé que la ultima vez que recibiste de estas fue el día anterior a tu partida al infierno. No me había olvidado de ti, es solo que me demoré más encontrar un buen ramo esta vez. Espero que no las hayas extrañado demasiado.

Gabriel."

Con el paso de los milenios Castiel se fue dando cuenta de que las gardenias eran su flor favorita no sólo porque las recibía de su hermano Gabe, sino porque cuando estas comienzan a marchitarse emiten un olor que le deleita el sentido del olfato. La muerte de estas pequeñas plantas no implicaba tristeza y eso le gustaba.

A la mañana siguiente Dean se dio cuenta de que su amigo llevaba un ramo de flores consigo pero prefirió no preguntar.

Sus visitas a la biblioteca dieron resultados a largo plazo y era notorio que podía entender a los hermanos cada vez con más facilidad hasta que el ingles se volvió lo más común del mundo. A veces, en sus ratos de soledad, creaba en su mente mil discursos para declararle sus sentimientos a Dean pero cuando se decidía a hablar su mirada se cruzaba con esos ojos verdes que se llevaban toda su valentía, dejando su mente en blanco y sus rodillas temblando más frenéticamente que la Ciudad de México en 1985 (Wikipedia debió haber vivido ese terremoto porque escribió sobre el en internet).

Lo único doloroso de que ahora es capaz de dominar el "idioma universal" es que Gabriel no está para verlo. Seguro estaría orgulloso de él. Sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que hace mucho tiempo no recibe gardenias de su parte.

Cuando el arcángel murió, Cas dejo un ramo de sus flores favoritas sobre el pecho de su inerte recipiente y evitó lo más posible el sentimiento de tristeza. Cree que tal vez su hermano supo siempre como iba a terminar todo y le quiso evitar la depresión enseñándole que si la muerte de las gardenias no era algo triste, su propia muerte tampoco debía serlo. Pero la nostalgia sigue siendo algo inevitable.

Se da cuenta de que ha divagado mucho en sus pensamientos cuando ve que el reloj marca las 3:47 am. por lo que decide que otro día seguirá con la lectura de los escritos del señor Wikipedia. Cierra la computadora de Sam dejándola sobre la mesa, se dispone levantarse de la silla y cruzar la puerta cuando se encuentra con un guapo hombre de piernas arqueadas.

-Hola, Dean-. Le saluda.

-Hey, Cas. ¿Te interrumpo? -. No sabe por qué, pero tiene la sensación de que el mayor de los Winchester esta nervioso.

-No -. Se le queda mirando, porque es Castiel y eso es lo que hace -. Creí que dormías.

Si, pues no tengo sueño -. Guarda su mano izquierda en el bolsillo de su pantalón y es cuando se da cuenta de que lleva algo que no logra reconocer en la mano contraria. Vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido dando a notar que está más que confundido -. Bueno, verás Cas -. Toma lugar en la silla frente a él -. Hoy iba en camino a investigar la escena de un posible caso cuando me topé con una floristería que tenia miles de estas cosas -. Sostuvo el ramo frente a ellos y Castiel casi se desmaya cuando vio sus flores favoritas en manos de su humano favorito. Esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras lo tomaba.-Te he visto muchas veces con gardenias y supuse que te gustarían.

-No te imaginas lo feliz que me hacen, Dean -. Ve al rubio sonreírle de vuelta -. Gracias.

-Ni lo menciones, hombre. Solo no digas nada sobre esto.

Castiel está tan feliz que ni siquiera le va a preguntar por qué no quiere que nadie se entere de nada. Lo único que le apetece hacer es oler sus flores. Además entiende perfectamente que esa es la manera de Dean de decirle que lo quiere.

Y entonces se da cuenta de que si en el pasado le hubiesen dado la oportunidad de elegir su misión habría elegido la misma. Porque todo su trabajo ha valido la pena. Aún cuando las ojeras de su recipiente parezcan decir lo contrario.


End file.
